La première fois que mon cœur a battu pour toi
by Erec
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. OS song-fic pour répondre au concours d'Aesalys de février 2014.


**Salut à tous! Je suis de retour mais désolé pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Nouveau départ, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai pas le courage de me relancer tout de suite dans une fiction à chapitre donc voici un OS sur Harry Potter qui répond au concours d'Aesalys de février, à savoir, faire un SSxHG. La suite de Nouveau départ arrivera plus tard mais ne vous inquiétez pas la trame est déjà écrite, modifiée et ratifiée. Il y aura sûrement un autre OS sur Harry Potter, plus long que celui-ci avant la publication du premier chapitre de Nouvelle épreuve, le tome 2 des aventures de notre couple bostonien.**

**Bref, je m'arrête ici et j'ai le regret d'annonce que les person****nages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Les chansons non plus, la première a été écrite par Jean-Jacques Goldman, Tout était dit, la seconde par Grégoire, Ta main. Ah, dernière chose, comme je me suis inscrite au dernier moment au concours, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire relire mon histoire donc pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

**Bonne lecture!**

« Dis moi, chéri, quand tu t'es rendu compte que je t'intéressais ? » La voix de la femme résonne dans son esprit.

« Depuis toujours. » Répond de la même façon l'homme face à elle, un rictus aux lèvres.

« La vérité !? S'il te plaît, juste aujourd'hui »

« En réalité... »

_« Elle écrit seule à sa table et son café refroidit_

Tu étais en train de finir ton devoirs de potion, ou tu essayais de le faire croire plutôt, seule à ta table des Trois Balais. Tes amis t'avaient abandonnée avec ton café pour dévaliser chez Zonko.

_Quatre mètres infranchissables, un bar un après-midi_

Pourtant, c'était un bel après-midi de printemps, j'étais quelques mètres plus loin et je m'interrogeait sur les raisons de ta présence. Le devoirs était en effet peu compliqué, surtout pour une élève aussi douée que toi.

_J'avais rendez-vous je crois, j'avais pas l'temps__  
__Avec un pape ou peut-être un président_

Le président en question, c'était celui du Mangemammot, Dumbeldore. Il m'avait convoqué pour une raison X ou Y, je ne l'ai jamais su. Je pense que ça concernait l'Ordre mais bon...

_Mais la fille est jolie__  
__Et les papes sont sûrement patients_

Dumbeldore l'a été puisqu'il m'a jamais reproché cette absence. Ainsi j'ai recommandé un Whisky-pur-feu et me suis installé pour connaître les véritables raisons de ta présence. Ton visage était caché derrière une pile de bouquin, pour changer, Miss Je-sais-tout par excellence. Mais je devinais facilement le bruit de ta plume qui grattait le parchemin sans arrêt.

_Elle était là dans son monde, son monde au beau milieu du monde_

Tu semblais inaccessible, perdue dans tes pensées, même le bruit insupportable de la dispute qui se déroulait au comptoir ne te faisait pas quitter des yeux les lignes que tu gravais.

_Loin, ses yeux posés ailleurs, quelque part à l'intérieur_

Quand tu as relevé tes yeux pour te poser sur un point que toi seule pouvais voir. Même en sachant que c'était ta position habituelle lorsque tu réfléchissais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me retourner et chercher des yeux ce qui rendait ton regard pétillant.

_Plongée dans son livre, belle abandonnée__  
__En elle je lis tout ce qu'elle veut cacher__  
_

Ne voyant pas les raisons d'un tel bonheur, je me concentre sur ce qui pouvait faire naître un tel sourire sur tes lèvres. Des lèvres qui semblaient tellement douces et goûteuses. Peu à peu, tes gestes me semblent clairs et précis. Mais surtout beaux et limpides.

_Dans chacun de ses gestes un aveu, un secret dans chaque attitude__  
__Ses moindres facettes trahies bien mieux que par de longues études_

En effet, toutes tes actions me criaient tes intentions et tes sentiments. Tu venais de découvrir quelque chose d'important pour qu'Harry batte Voldemort. Maintenant, il ne te restait plus qu'à attendre les garçons.

_Un pied se balance, une impatience, et c'est plus long qu'un long discours__  
__Là, dans l'innocence et l'oubli__  
__Tout était dit__  
_

Tout était dit, mais je n'arrivais pas à te quitter des yeux. J'essayais de noter la moindre courbe de ton corps et le moindre éclat de tes cheveux.

_On ne ment qu'avec des mots, des phrases qu'on nous fait apprendre__  
__On se promène en bateau, pleins de pseudo de contrebande_

Les mots sont dangereux et blessants. Malgré tout ce que tu peux dire les Poussoufles, les mots m'ont toujours apporté le malheur, à commencer avec Lili mais tes gestes fluides et gracieux me parlaient de vie et d'amour.

_On s'arrange on roule on glose on bienséance__  
__Mieux vaut de beaucoup se fier aux apparences_

Contrairement à beaucoup d'autre, tu as toujours refusé de te cacher derrière un masque de maquillage. Quelques années plus tôt, je t'avais vu arriver au bras de Viktor Krum dans une sublime robe, et je crois qu'à partir de ce jour , tu as changé de catégorie, de « à ne pas regarder » à « ignorer ».

_Aux codes des corps__  
__Au langage de nos inconsciences__  
_

Mais comme tout le monde, ton corps livrait au monde entier ton envie d'avancer et de sortir de cette guerre qui durait depuis trop longtemps.

_Muette étrangère, silencieuse bavarde__  
__Presque familière, intime plus je te regarde__  
_

Chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient me rapprochaient de toi dans une immobilité parfaite. Je voyais maintenant, clairement, la petite tâche d'encre qui colorait le bout de ton doigt ou la minuscule goutte de café qui perlait au coin de ta bouche. Seule la couleur de ton écharpe m'a empêchée de me jeter en avant et venir l'enlever.

_Dans chacun de tes gestes un aveu, un secret dans chaque attitude__  
__Même la plus discrète ne peut mentir à tant de solitude_

En effet, toutes tes actions me criaient tes intentions et tes sentiments. Un instant, nos regards se sont croisés et à partir de ce moment, tu as hantée toutes mes pensées du matin jusqu'au soir. Moi, la chauve-souris des cachots devenait presque gentil avec les gryffondors. Par ta faute...

_Quand ta main cherche une cigarette c'est comme une confession__  
__Que tu me ferais à ton insu__  
_

La surprise, Miss Parfaite fume. J'avais devant moi un moyen de salir ta réputation devant bien des personnes mais une voix au fin fond de moi me criait de ne rien faire. Et je n'ai rien fait.

_A ta façon de tourner les pages, moi j'en apprends bien davantage_

Tu t'ennuies, les recherches qui t'ont poussée ici sont terminées. Tu aimerais sortir et profiter du soleil qui brille, mais tu as promis aux garçons de les retrouver là, et tu restes fidèle à ta parole.

_La moue de ta bouche est un langage, ton regard un témoignage__  
__Tes doigts dans tes cheveux s'attardent, quel explicite message_

Ennui quand tu nous tient... Mais à ce moment précis, l'ennui était mon plus grand allié, au même titre que ta fidélité.

_Dans ton innocence absolue__  
_

Une innocence que j'aimerais tellement prendre.

_Et ce léger sourire au coin des lèvres, c'est d'une telle indécence_

Tes yeux s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup lorsque tu regardas vers moi. Mon cœur de pierre manqua un battement quand ton visage s'illumine d'un sourire radieux.

_Il est temps de partir, elle se lève, évidente, transparente_

Mais c'étaient tes amis que tu regardais, ils te faisaient signe derrière la vitrine. Tu devais partir et tu l'as fait.

_Sa façon de marcher dans mon rêve, son parfum qui s'évanouit_

Ton pas gracieux m'envoûte encore comme cette fois-ci, et ton odeur mêlant senteurs de parchemins, encre et aventure m'a mené jusqu'ici.

_Quand elle disparaît de ma vie__  
__Tout était dit _

Je te voulais et je t'ai eu. Je t'aimais, je t'aime, je t'aimerais à jamais »

« Et toi ? Quand à tu compris mes sentiments ? » interroge l'homme.

« Trop tard... »

La brune replonge dans ses souvenirs le cœur serré.

_« Tu sais que j'ai du mal,_

Non, tu ne dois pas savoir, tu es parti, il y a quelques secondes. Dehors, la guerre fait rage mais je ne l'entends pas, il n'y a que toi que je vois, mutilé, là devant moi par cet horrible serpent. Naguini...

_Encore à parler de toi,_

Tous les trois, on est perdus, jamais nous t'avons imaginé si faible, lâche, oui, traître, oui. Mais pas faible, jamais. Toujours caché derrière un sarcasme sans faille mais pas capable de faire apparaître des larmes sur ton visage blanc, larmes que tu offres à Harry.

_Il parait que c'est normal,  
Il n'y a pas de règles dans ces jeux là._

Non, il n'y a pas de règles dans la guerre. Et heureusement sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu me venger sans perdre ma conscience mais là, tout devient une cause de la guerre. Même ma mauvaise humeur après une semaine de paix et de fêtes.

Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se sert,  
Quand je te croise dans les photos

,_  
_

Surtout, la photo. Cette photo posée sur ton cercueil, peu de monde est là car ils n'ont pas cru en l'histoire d'Harry mais moi je le crois. On a beaucoup de points communs, plus que tout ce que nous aurions pu imaginer. Comme celui de ne pas avoir la chance de vivre aux côtés de celui qui était fait pour nous. Le seul temps que l'on a passé ensemble, on s'est disputé, je le regrette à présent.

_Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd,  
Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop.  
_

J'en suis même sûre et certaine, mon patronus court dans ma chambre, cherchant la sortie. Le vois-tu d'où tu es ? Il a changé, c'est devenu une chauve-souris qui virevolte. Elle a pris une teinte verte argentée, une première dans l'histoire de la magie d'après MacGonagall, mais je m'en fiche royalement. J'aurais tant aimer te découvrir à vive voix et non par souvenirs interposés.

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça._

Pour mon plus grand malheur, mais si je trouve un moyen de changer cela, je le ferrais._  
_

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps_

Déjà un instant.

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps_

Un minuscule instant pour te faire comprendre mon amour et mon admiration.

_J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,  
Ne dure qu'un instant._

Tu dois me trouver faible de là où tu es à te pleurer ainsi, aussi faible qu'une Poussouffle, ah, elle est belle la Miss Je-sais-tout de Gryffondor.

_Et tu sais j'espère au moins,  
Que tu m'entends.  
_

C'est mon le vœux le plus cher. Ton tableau n'est pas apparu dans le bureau des directeurs de Poudlard. Alors je ne pourrais jamais te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

_C'est dur de briser le silence,  
Même dans les cris, même dans la fête,  
_

Ginny est la seule à essayer de comprendre mon malaise, elle essaye de me changer les idées. Ce n'est pas compliqué d'entrer dans les plus grandes soirées mondaines, nous sommes des héros mais où que je sois, je cherche ton visage, j'espère entendre ta voix derrière moi ou te voir apparaître au coin de la rue.

_C'est dur de combattre l'absence,  
Car cette conne n'en fais qu'à sa tête.  
_

« Un seul être vous manque et tout vous semble dépeuplé. » C'est tellement vrai, contrairement à beaucoup, Remus, Tonk, Dumbeldore ou les autres ne me manquent pas tant que ça, pas autant que toi.

_Et personne ne peut comprendre,  
On a chacun sa propre histoire._

Non personne ne peut comprendre que je suis tombée amoureuse de la Chauve-souris des cachots, de ce professeur de potion que je haïssais tant jusqu'à cette fameuse bataille de Poudlard. La seule au courant de mes sentiments pour toi, c'est Minerva et même si elle essaye de me le cacher, je sais qu'elle ne comprend pas.

_On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre,  
Que la peine devienne dérisoire._

Mais comment une blessure aussi profonde peut se refermer, surtout quand elle a été causée par la magie qui a anéanti le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça.

Peut-être pas totalement, j'ai peut-être la solution. Mais ça sera compliqué, mais rien ne sera trop compliqué pour te revoir rien qu'un instant.

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps_

Peut-être qu'un instant sera réalisable.

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps_

Un minuscule instant pour te faire comprendre mon amour et mon admiration.

_J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,  
Ne dure qu'un instant._

Si j'échoue, il continuera à vie, je le sens.

_Et tu sais j'espère au moins,  
Que tu m'entends.  
_

C'est mon le vœux le plus cher. Ton tableau n'est pas apparu dans le bureau des directeurs de Poudlard. Alors je ne pourrais jamais te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Mais peut-être est-ce un signe que ce que je vais tenter va réussir._  
_

_Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier,  
D'avoir était au moins un jour,  
Un peu ton ami et ton frère,  
Même si la vie a ses détours._

Je ne suis pas fière, ça non, seuls les Serpentards qui ne sont pas morts dans le combat, peuvent dire qu'ils ont réellement connu un grand maître de potion et un héros de guerre et encore, par tous._  
_

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça.  
_

Ce que je vais tenter est compliqué, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une résurrection. Même si je réussi, je ne sais pas combien de temps tu vas revenir.

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps_

Peut-être qu'un instant dans quelques secondes

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps_

Un minuscule instant pour te faire comprendre mon amour et mon admiration.

_J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,  
Ne dure qu'un instant._

Il va se terminer dans peu de temps, soit par ton retour, soit par mon arrivée à tes côtés. _  
_

_Et tu sais j'espère au moins  
Que tu m'attends._

Oui, mais j'ai l'arrogance de croire que c'est le cas. Au pire, tu seras m'accueillir avec un sarcasme dont tu as le secret et un rictus amusé de voir tant de potentiel gâché. »

Une larme perle sur la joue de la femme, larme qu'elle écrase du pouce.

« C'est malin d'aimer quelqu'un lorsqu'il meurt, stupide Gryffondor »

Hermione Granger ouvre les yeux lorsqu'une voix s'élève.

-Severus Snape, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Hermione Granger, ici présente ?

Elle avait réussi, elle avait ressuscité Severus et ils s'étaient rencontrés peu à peu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui et leur mariage.

-Oui.

"Je t'aime" ajouta-t-il à sa nouvelle femme.

**En espérant que cela vous ait plus, une petite review pour la route ;)**


End file.
